The Power of Imagination
by SilverDoe88
Summary: The characters of AGATB are brought into the modern world. What will happen? Please R&R, but don't sugar coat the reviews and don't make it sound like you're about to sue me.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Imagination

What would happen if the characters of A Great and Terrible Beauty were suddenly sucked into today's modern world?

Prologue

The scene opens at Spence with Gemma, Felicity, and Ann taking a walk during their free time.

Gemma: Fee, I am not in love with Kartik.

Felicity: Gem, you cannot fool me. The other day you had dreamy looks on your face. I know that you were not thinking about Simon and there is only one other young man in your life.

Gemma, in head, I wish she didn't know me so well.

Ann: What's that up ahead in the road?

The characters see swirling silver light.

Gemma: Are the realms reaching out to us?

Felicity: I don't know, but let's step through it.

The girls step through and they are falling. They land in modern day America on a university campus and Kartik suddenly appears.

Gemma: Kartik? How did you get here?

Kartik: I have no idea. Are you all right Gemma?

Gemma: I'm fine.

The characters suddenly here an ecstatic yell behind them. They turn and see a girl in a tank top and shorts running toward them.

Girl: Oh my God, it worked it worked! Yeah!

Felicity: Who are you and what worked?

Girl: My name is Kirsten and I brought you here into my world. I never thought that it would work!

Gemma: You brought us here with magic?

Kirsten: Yes, but it is very hot out here. I'll take you somewhere that's cooler. Follow me.

The characters can think of nothing else to do so they follow.

A/n: So what will happen now?


	2. A New Place

Chapter 2: A New Place

Our characters walk towards Kirsten's apartment. Some students give the girls and Kartik odd looks, but they take them for eccentric theater people. The girls are able to make it without fainting from wearing all of their layers of clothing and corsets.

Kirsten: Here we are.

She opens the door to a three- bedroom apartment that can house two people per room. The air conditioning is on full blast and the fans are running at the highest speed.

Felicity: Ugh, it's so bloody hot.

Kirsten: Well, if you would shed your layers and corsets then you would be much cooler.

Ann: B-but we don't h-h-have anything else to w-wear.

Kirsten: Actually, I sent my roommates into your world, so you could borrow their clothes.

Gemma: Wait, how do you know about our world?

Kirsten walks over to her bookshelf and grabs two of her most beloved books.

Kirsten: These told about your world.

Gemma: I'm in books?!

Kirsten: All of you are in them. Your families, friends, and enemies are also in them.

Felicity: Could you send us back into our books?

Kirsten: I could, but it took me several weeks to find the right spell to bring you here. However, that spell only works once. I need to find the one that would reverse what I did and I don't know how long that would take.

Kartik: Why did you bring us here?

Kirsten: I don't want my magic to wither away.

Gemma: Is your magic connected to the realms?

Kirsten: Yes, I'm just as powerful as you, Gemma. But, without the proper incantation for the reverse transport spell, there is nothing that we can do.

Felicity: Oh lovely, we're stuck here in a time and place that we know nothing about thanks to little miss I'm so powerful that I think it's perfectly all right to bring others into my world!

Kirsten: Fee, if you want to go home, don't make me mad. I could just as easily decide to keep you here.

Felicity: You'd better not or I'll…I'll…

Kirsten: You'll what? Kill me? Then you'll be stuck here forever. Without me, you wouldn't know the transportation spells.

Fee, in head, this girl is too bloody smart for her own good.

Kartik: I suggest that we take the rooms and try to adjust to the new place.

Gemma: Brilliant, Kartik.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Victorian England

The roommates have been transported to Gemma's world. They should not have pissed Kirsten off. Her roommates thought it was funny to hide her copy of _A Great and Terrible Beauty_. Kirsten eventually found it on the roof of the apartment building. She decided to make them pay and pay they will.

Gertrude: Where are we?

Winifred: It looks like Victorian England.

Ruth: How did we get here?

Olga: I don't know.

Murgatroyd: Well, I'm tired of walking. My feet hurt.

Olga: Would you stop whining?

Murgatroyd: pouts

People keep giving the girls very odd looks. Gertrude eventually figures out the reason.

Gertrude: Hey girls?

Olga: Yeah?

Gertrude: We're dressed differently from everyone else. That's why we keep getting strange looks.

Winifred: Let's just keep walking.

Murgatroyd: No! Not until we've had some rest! I want to go home, I miss my boyfriend and I can't reach him here. He would rescue me. (starts crying)

Ruth: (groans) Oh honestly! Crying and complaining is not going to help. Stop being such a baby and your boyfriend is pathetic anyway. I mean really he is so slow on the uptake.

An old lady is staring at them and Ruth glares at her. The old lady flounces away and Ruth turns back to Murgatroyd. A young woman with a warm face walks over to them.

YW: Do you girls need help?

Murgatroyd: Oh yes please. We're lost and I'm tired and hungry.

YW: I should introduce myself to you girls first. My name is Miss Hester Moore.

Ruth: I'm Ruth and that's Gertrude, Winifred, Murgatroyd, and Olga.

Miss Moore: Come, I shall take you to my flat.

A/n: Oh no, we run into Circe! How did she escape from her prison in the realms? All will be explained in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kirsten's Vision

So, we left off with the roommates meeting Circe. The question is how did she escape? It is the next morning in Kirsten's world and she just had a dream that left her very troubled.

Gemma: Kirsten, wake up!

Kirsten: Huh? What?

Gemma: You were muttering in your sleep.

Kirsten: Oh God.

Gemma: What is it?

Kirsten: I dreamt that my roommates were found by Miss Moore, a.k.a. Circe. I think that my transportation spell was also powerful enough to affect things inside the realms. I didn't know that would happen.

Gemma: We should go to the realms and see if everything is all right.

Kirsten: Excellent idea.

Her cell phone starts ringing.

Kirsten: Excuse me. (Picks up phone) Hello? Oh hi Cassie! What's up? It's interesting over here.

Felicity: walks in and sees Kirsten. Is she talking to herself?

Gemma: I don't think so. I think the other person can hear her. Remember how she explained the electrical appliances to us last night before bed?

Felicity: Oh yes. Hey, Kirsten?

Kirsten: Hold on. Yes?

Felicity: Can I talk?

Kirsten: That's not


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Roommates and Miss Moore

The girls are now in Miss Moore's flat. She has some extra room and clothes for them and they are completely taken with her kindness. But what will she do to them?

Miss Moore: Would you ladies care for some tea?

Ruth: Oh, yes please Miss Moore.

Miss Moore prepares the tea and they all sit in her parlor.

Miss Moore: I can tell from your accents that you ladies are not from England.

Winifred: We are from America.

Miss Moore: And how exactly did you get here?

Murgatroyd: We don't know.

Miss Moore: I'm sorry?

Gertrude: We're not from this time period at all.

Olga: We are from the future.

Miss Moore: Oh! That explains why your clothing was so… peculiar. How do you not know the reason of why you are here?

Ruth: We were walking somewhere together and we ended up here somehow.

Olga: The landscape started changing around us. We're so scared!

Miss Moore: Come now, everything will turn out better. Why don't you ladies all rest yourselves for a bit and we will talk more during lunch.

Gertrude: A good idea, Miss Moore.

A/n: I don't own any of the characters from the book. They all belong to Libba Bray. Nor do I own my former roommates. I changed their names so they wouldn't come after me with torches and pitchforks. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but my next one will be longer and please, please, please review! Peace out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't own my friend Cassie, but I miss her so much! Ok, here we go!

Chapter 6: Cassie and the Realms

The characters and Kirsten all take showers, get dressed, and eat breakfast. They return to the apartment after breakfast and wait for Cassie to show up.

Gemma: All right, where is your friend?

Kirsten: I don't know. Maybe she got lost?

Felicity: Well, I hope she isn't too long about arriving here.

Kirsten (in head: Could you be any more uptight? A knock sounds on the door and Kirsten opens it.

Cassie: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirsten: Hey, come on in.

Cassie: Oh my God! You did it, you did it!

Kirsten: Yep, but Cassie…

Cassie grabs Gemma in a sudden hug.

Cassie: It is such an honor to finally meet you!

Gemma: Ummm, thank you.

Kirsten: Cassie…

Cassie: Oh Kartik is hot!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kartik looks uncomfortable and Gemma death-glares at Cassie.

Kirsten: CASSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cassie: What?

Kirsten: Let me 'splain. No there is too much. Let me sum up. (A/n: I know, The Princess Bride). The magic I used to bring the characters into our world was powerful enough to transport my roommates into their world and transport Circe out of her prison in the realms. She is now with my roommates in Victorian England.

Cassie: Wait, how do you know this?

Kirsten: I had a dream about it last night.

Gemma: So we are going to the realms to see if everything is all right.

Kirsten: Also, I have to send the girls and Kartik back into their world and find some way to defeat Circe before she kills one or all of my roommates. Actually, I wouldn't mind if she killed Murgatroyd. That girl was a whiny ninny anyway.

Ann: That's horrible!

Felicity: Are we going to the realms or what?

Kirsten: Yes, relax already would you?

They join hands and it takes only a few seconds to summon the door. They see the glowing crescent eye and a glowing rose. Gemma and her friends examine the rose intensely and Kirsten pulls a rose necklace out from under the neckline of her shirt.

Gemma: So who opens the door?

Kirsten: I guess both of us do.

Gemma: All right.

Both girls open the door and step through. Cassie, Felicity and Ann follow. Kartik stands at the threshold, unsure. Gemma goes back to him.

Gemma: Kartik, aren't you coming?

Kartik: You know I am not allowed to enter.

Gemma: But you're no longer part of the Rakshana. (A/n: If you have not read Rebel Angels, do so immediately!)

Kartik: I know.

Gemma: So come on.

Kartik: Gemma, I…

He stops as she suddenly kisses him. He puts both arms around her waist and pulls her close. Gemma responds by throwing her arms around his neck.

Felicity calling from far away: Are you two coming or what?

Kartik breaks the kiss and takes Gemma's hand. They step through and catch up to the others.

Ann: Oh, it's so wonderful to be back again!

Kirsten is dancing around happily and whenever her feet touch the ground, the grass changes color.

Gemma: Well, everything looks all right in the garden, but we can't be too sure about the other dimensions.

Kirsten: Do you really want to check things in the Winterlands?

Gemma: No.

Cassie: Hey Kirsten?

Kirsten: Yes?

Cassie: If I wanted to, could I bring someone else into the realms without leaving the garden?

Kirsten: I guess so. Why? Who were you thinking of?

Cassie: Oh, I just wanted to know.

Kirsten: Ok.

Kartik is looking around very cautiously, but he starts to relax.

Kartik: This is a beautiful place Gemma.

Gemma: I know.

Felicity has been making things change and appear but she stops when she sees Cassie concentrating very hard on something.

Felicity: What is she doing?

Ann: I don't know.

Everyone stops what they're doing to watch Cassie. She sits there for a long time and suddenly, both Gemma and Kirsten feel a tug of magic. A portal starts to open and three people step through.

Kirsten: Oh my God, I don't believe it!

A/n: So who did Cassie bring in?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hopeless Romantic

A beautiful young woman with red hair and blue eyes steps into the realms. She is wearing a white strapless dress trimmed with gold and earrings and a necklace. She is followed by two men. One is about her age handsome, with dark brown hair and eyes. He is wearing regular working clothes. The other man is quite a bit older. He is ugly with light brown hair and a moustache and he is in evening clothes.

Young woman: Christian?Young man or Christian: Satine?

Satine: Where are we?

Christian: I don't care.

The older man with the moustache sees Christian and gets angry.

Kirsten to the older man: Don't even try anything Duke.

Duke: That stupid writer! Warner, kill him!

All this time, Christian and Satine have been kissing rather passionately.

Kirsten: Warner's not here. Ha! You lose fop boy!

Felicity: That's funny. Fop boy!

Ann: Umm….

Kirsten: What?

She turns and sees Christian on top of Satine. He is starting to unbutton her dress and she is unbuttoning his trousers. Kirsten walks over and conjures up a bush to block the lovers from view. Cassie sighs happily.

Kirsten: Cassie, why did you have to bring the Duke?Cassie: I'm sorry, but you know how possessive he is about Satine.

Kartik: Wait, who are these people?Kirsten: They are characters from a movie called Moulin Rouge.

Cassie: And it is such a great love story!Duke: Love?Cassie: Kirsten, sic him.

Kirsten: I actually have a better idea.

Before the Duke can react, Kirsten knocks in out with the Vulcan neck grip. He drops like a rock.

Kirsten: Cassie, you are such a hopeless romantic.

Cassie: I am not!

Kirsten Yes you are. You can't watch a love scene without getting all mushy over it. How do you know what love is? You don't even have a boyfriend!

Cassie: So!

The two girls circle each other. The characters from A Great and Terrible Beauty sit on the grass to watch.

Christian: What is going on? And who are you?

He and Satine have stepped out from the bushes. They both look rather rumpled, but very happy.

Gemma: They're having an argument. I am Gemma and that's Felicity, Kartik, Ann, Kirsten, and Cassie. And you are?

Christian: Christian, Satine, and the evil Duke.

Satine: What happened to the Duke?Kirsten: I knocked him out.

Christian: Good job! What can we do to thank you?

Kirsten: Well, maybe you could sing a song. I'll sit down and be good.

Christian: All right.

Kirsten and Cassie sit and Christian clears his throat.

Christian: _Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside you r kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything__, seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Satine started her verse: _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

Both: _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Satine:_It all revolves around you_

Both;_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you, I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

Satine:_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Both:_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

They end with a kiss.

Kirsten dreamily: I want to play this song for my wedding.

Cassie: And you call me a hopeless romantic?

Kirsten: I'm sorry.

Christian: I have a question.

Kirsten: Ask.

Christian: Who brought us here?Cassie: I did.

Satine: Why?Cassie: Because I wanted to.

Gemma: That was a beautiful song.

Ann: Indeed it was. Now I want to sing it over and over again.

Felicity: Christian, if you were rich, you'd be in trouble.

Christian: I think we should go now.

Satine: What about the Duke?

Kirsten: Well, if you left him here, he would become a corrupt, dark spirit that could wreak all sorts of havoc on both the human world and this one.

Satine: And what exactly is this place?Both Gemma and Kirsten explain the realms as best as they can.

Christian: Maybe I will write about this adventure.

Satine: Speaking of writing, have you told our story yet Christian?

Christian: Yes, but it was very difficult to start.

Kirsten: Cassie, how are we going to send them back home? You know that these transport spells are only one way.

Cassie: They could come with us until we're able to send them back home.

Kirsten: All right, but you're responsible for them.

Cassie: What?Kirsten: You brought them, you take care of them.

Gemma: Well, let's go and try to find a spell that will correct everything.

Kirsten: We don't know how long that will take.

Christian: It's all right. We'll help you.

Kirsten and Gemma find the door and the characters step back to the 21st century dragging the Duke behind them.

A/n: I do not own Moulin Rouge, Come what May, or the Vulcan neck grip. The events of Moulin Rouge take place only 4-5 years after the events in A Great and Terrible Beauty. Well, the next chapter should be interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Learning about The Realms

A/n: I know it's been more than a week since my last update, but I've had tests and writer's block and I'm sorry if the formatting was strange. I am leaving Pippa out of my story because I do not want to mess with The Sweet Far Thing. I also switch between settings, kind of like in the movies, but whatever. Ok, here we go!

The roommates have awoken from their naps. They are sitting in Miss Moore's parlor and admiring her paintings.

Winifred: (pointing to a picture of a garden) This doesn't look like anyplace that I know of.

Miss Moore: Ah, that is part of a place called The Realms. That particular painting stemmed from my own imagination. But surely you know of The Realms.

Ruth: No.

Miss Moore: You don't?

Murgatroyd: That isn't exactly true.

Olga: What do you mean?

Murgatroyd: Well, last week I heard Kirsten muttering to herself about some garden and how she would love to always use her magic, but something called the Order wouldn't like it if she used magic for everything. So, I don't know if you could call that knowing anything. But you know how strange she is.

Miss Moore: Is she now?

Murgatroyd: She always fiddles with a rose shaped necklace and constantly leafs through two books. I also catch her staring out the window for long periods of time, muttering to herself. There are also times when I leave to go to the bathroom and she'll be gone when I come back, but I don't hear the door opening out into the hallway or anything like that.

Miss Moore: Hmm…

Gertrude: What do you think, Miss Moore?

Miss Moore: Her activities sound very odd indeed. But don't worry about that now. Shall I tell you about The Realms?

Winifred: Oh yes!

Miss Moore: Very well. The Realms are a place, a mystical world beyond this one that can be reached supposedly by the Order. The Order is a powerful group of sorceresses who had been around since the dawn of time. They worked their magic in The Realms. They practiced illusion, helping spirits cross over into the afterlife, prophecy, and clairvoyancy. The veil between the supernatural world and this one was very thin for them. They could see and feel things others couldn't.

Gertrude: You mean like visions?

Miss Moore: Precisely.

Ruth: And how did they access the other world?

Miss Moore: The sisters of the Order would hold hands and concentrate on a way in-a doorway, a portal of some kind.

Miss Moore's words sink into the girl's minds.

Murgatroyd: Do you think Kirsten could be part of the Order?

Miss Moore: Perhaps her activities are mere oddness and just that. Have you ever seen do any magic?

Murgatroyd: No.

Miss Moore: Then she doesn't have any power.

Ruth: Miss Moore, how do you know so much about this?

Miss Moore: From books.

Olga: It would be nice to have a place like The Realms.

Winifred: But you don't know who or what lives there. They could be mean.

Miss Moore: Yes, that is true. But we should focus on getting you ladies back home.

Gertrude: But how can we do that if we don't know how we got here in the first place?

Miss Moore: (to herself) Perhaps there is a way…

Ruth: What did you say Miss Moore?

Miss Moore: Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Why don't we have supper and then go to sleep afterwards.

A/n: I know that the timing of things doesn't make sense, but it could be the middle of the day in Kirsten's world and late afternoon in the Victorian one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What shall we do?

A/n: I am now including the characters from the movie Moulin Rouge in my story. If you have not seen the movie, please do so. It is really good and unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I would make Christian and Kartik my romantic partners.

Cassie: Kirsten, where should I put the characters?

Kirsten: In your house.

Cassie: But it's not big enough.

Kirsten: Cassie, just use the magic.

The Duke wakes up from the Vulcan neck pinch.

Duke: Huh? Where am I?

Kirsten: The 21st Century.

Felicity: Wait, will we be in trouble in our century?

Kirsten: No, I altered people's memories in both this century and yours.

Ann: Well, that's a relief.

Kirsten: Yes, but now we must focus on fighting Circe and sending everyone home.

Satine: Who's Circe?

Gemma: It's kind of a long story…

She tells her story to the Moulin Rouge characters and they tell their story.

Duke: Why did you choose the penniless writer over me? I have money and power.

Kirsten: She chose Christian because all you wanted to do was possess her, you sick pervert.

Duke: What did you call me!

Kirsten: Nothing.

Cassie: Well, I'll take them home with me.

The next two months are busy with trying to find the right spells.

Kartik: What shall we do?

Gemma: We don't have anything to go on.

Kirsten: I'm so sorry. (She starts crying).

Gemma gives her a hug.

Gemma: Don't cry. You didn't know the consequences of your actions.

Kirsten: But I should have. However, I will do my best to help you out. Although, one thing.

Ann: What?

Kirsten: Gemma, Kartik, I know that you love each other and you should be together.

Gemma: But my society wouldn't allow it!

Kirsten: You know Gemma, for being such a rebel; I'm surprised you want to submit to the restrictive rules. I understand you are torn between doing what's right and following your own destiny. However, Kartik was right when he said that you should follow your destiny. Sometimes following your destiny requires breaking the rules.

Cassie: That's right!

Kirsten: Where did you come from?

Cassie: You know that we both took genetics class.

Kirsten: That's not what I meant!

Cassie: I came in from over there.

Kirsten: Wow, for someone who's usually pretty loud, I didn't hear you.

Felicity: Let's just get back to finding the spell.

They pore over books until Kirsten has a thought.

Kirsten: Maybe we're looking in the wrong places.

Gemma: What do you mean?

Kirsten: Well, we've looked in sources outside the Realms. Maybe the answer is inside the Realms.

Felicity: You could be right.

Cassie: But what shall we do once we get into the Realms?

Kirsten: Ask the creatures if they know anything. If we meet any that try to harm us, we are strong enough to fight them. Besides, they cannot fool a group of people.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hello Gemma…

The characters in Kirsten's world access the Realms. They open the door of light and enter the garden.

Gemma: All right, who or what do we ask?

Felicity: Let's just take a path and walk.

Kirsten: Do you think the Untouchables would know anything?

Gemma: Perhaps, asking them would be a good start.

They walk through the woods towards the Cave of Sighs. When they approach, Asha comes out to meet them.

Asha: My lady Hope, whatever brings you here?

Gemma explains the situation to Asha and Asha's eyes take on a troubled look.

Asha: The creatures can feel her presence.

Kirsten: Circe?

Asha: Yes.

Ann: Where is she?

Asha: We cannot tell. You will find her or she will find you. She has already started to bind the other girls to her will.

Cassie: We have to move fast then.

Asha: Yes.

Gemma: Do you know how long she has been here?

Asha: She arrived yesterday. She must have taken as much magic as she possibly could when the transport spell knocked her out of her prison.

Satine: Do you have any answers for how we might find our way back home?

Asha: The answer is in the Realms, but I do not know it.

Cassie: Thank you for your help Asha.

They bow and leave the Cave of Sighs.

Felicity: Well that was helpful.

Gemma: Fee, don't be cross please.

Kirsten: We must remember that the creatures in the Realms do not know everything and that we have to find the answers for ourselves.

Everyone becomes lost in their own thoughts for a while. Suddenly, Kartik's head whips around.

Gemma: What is it Kartik?

Kartik: I feel like we are being followed.

Christian: Followed by whom or what?

Kartik: I don't know. Gemma, Kirsten, would you know?

Gemma and Kirsten: No.

Felicity: Let's be on our guard.

They walk cautiously and check their surroundings. Kirsten cannot shake the feeling of foreboding and when she looks at the others, she knows that they are just as scared as her. Then, everyone thinks that they hear something.

Ann: What was that?

Felicity: Probably just our imaginations. Don't be so timid all the time Ann.

Kirsten: Fee, be quiet.

Felicity glares at Kirsten, but then she quiets. The sound is heard again, this time louder.

Satine: Christian, what is it?

Christian: It sounds like bushes rustling and twigs snapping.

Kirsten: It's coming from over there.

She turns and points to her left.

Felicity: Who's there? Show yourself!

Shadows slowly emerge from the woods. Everyone is watching them intently. The shadows start to turn into people and the people come closer until the characters can see that they are Miss Moore and Kirsten's roommates.

Miss Moore: Hello Gemma…

A/n: And now we cue the evil music. Things should be very interesting in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fighting with Words

A/n: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

The characters are all staring or trying to stare each other down.

Miss Moore: Which one of you is Kirsten?

Kirsten steps forward without hesitation or fear.

Miss Moore: My dear, your power is very impressive. But you cannot keep Gemma and her friends with you. Let them come with me.

Kirsten: No!

Miss Moore: Pardon me?

Kirsten: If I let them go with you, you will kill them.

Murgatroyd: No she won't, she's been far nicer to us then you have been.

Cassie: Shut up, no one talks to my friend that way.

Ruth: Maybe we can work this out together.

Kirsten: Ruth, you're with a serial killer right now.

Satine: How do you know that she's a serial killer?

Cassie: She's killed more than three people.

Gertrude: You have?

Miss Moore: They were necessary sacrifices.

Olga: Girls, we're not safe with her. Let's join Kirsten.

All of the roommates except Murgatroyd join Kirsten's side.

Winifred: Murgatroyd, why aren't you joining us?

Murgatroyd: I refuse to believe these accusations and I'd rather stay with Miss Moore.

The Duke: Me too!

Everyone else: What?!

The Duke: None of you have been very nice to me and I will go with the nice lady.

Christian: He's acting like a three year old girl.

Cassie: Yeah, tell me about it.

The Duke joins Miss Moore's side when suddenly a dark shadowy creature starts to take form. Everyone steps back.

The creature: Who is fighting with words?

Ann: W-w-who's side are y-y-you on?

The creature: The winning side of course.

Kartik: And how do we win?

The creature: Fight with magic, not words.

A/n: I know this was short, but I'm a little too excited about Thanksgiving to think right now and the next chapter will have a big battle of magic in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fighting with Magic

The characters look at each other and it would seem that Miss Moore is outnumbered.

Satine: It looks like she is outnumbered.

Gemma: But she can summon all kinds of dark creatures to her aid.

Kirsten: Also, she is older than us and she has had more experience with the Realms.

The dark creature: I will not help anyone until you are done fighting with magic.

Ann: What is Circe doing?

Everyone else turns to look. Miss Moore has her eyes closed and her hands raised outwards. Shadows start to move towards her.

Felicity: She's summoning her creatures!

Kartik: What do we do?

Everyone turns to Gemma and Kirsten. Kirsten stretches her hand out to Gemma.

Kirsten: Do you trust me?

Gemma: I do.

The two girls join hands and close their eyes. They summon the creatures who are willing to fight the dark ones. Nearly all of the Untouchables join them along with Philon and the centaurs. Miss Moore has summoned her trackers and assassins.

Miss Moore: My servants, who has denied you power?

Her creatures: The Order!

Miss Moore: Who has banished you into an eternity of exile and darkness?

Her creatures: The Order!

Miss Moore: And now what will you do?

Her creatures: Destroy them!

The battle of magic begins. There is a lot of chaos and confusion. Gemma and Kirsten take charge of their side and they let the creatures fight the way they want to and they also aid with spells. The non-magical humans quickly learn which spells to use and which ones to avoid. Murgatroyd and the Duke however don't do any fighting.

The Duke: I can't do this type of fighting.

Satine and Christian aim a spell at him that fries his pathetic little moustache off his skin.

The Duke: OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Murgatroyd (whining): I don't like this.

Ruth and Kirsten send an illusion of a huge spider over towards her.

Murgatroyd: Meep!

She runs from the fight.

No one knows how long the battle lasts, but eventually Miss Moore's creatures are destroyed. On Kirsten and Gemma's side some of the centaurs and Untouchables are dead.

The dark creature: Well done Kirsten and Gemma. I side with you. But I demand sacrifices.

Kirsten: Take who you want.

The dark creature focuses its eyes on Murgatroyd and the Duke.

The dark creature: You two are pathetic! You will be my sacrifices.

Murgatroyd: Miss Moore do something!

Miss Moore: Please don't take them. Take me instead.

The dark creature: You don't make the choices around here. We do.

The creature lowers its mouth down to the Duke and Murgatroyd. It suddenly stoops when it hears a sound. It turns its head. Everyone looks in the direction of the woods and is surprised to see Mrs. Eugenia Spence step out from the woods. She holds a hand out to the creature.

Eugenia: Wait…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Going Home

A/n: Thank you for reviewing my story! And if you read, but didn't review, well I didn't know what your thoughts were.

Everyone who has seen or heard about Eugenia Spence is surprised that her spirit steps out of the woods. The others are confused

Christian: Who is she?

Eugenia: I am the spirit of Eugenia Spence, high priestess of the Order and the Realms. I must say that you did remarkably well fighting Circe.

Miss Moore: Please Eugenia, take pity on the people that the creature demands as sacrifices.

Eugenia: Sarah, you know as well as I do that the Order cannot determine who will not be sacrificed. However, I will talk with this creature.

She walks off into the woods with the dark creature following her. Everyone else is trying to recover from the battle and shock. Eugenia returns after a short while with the creature, who looks a bit defeated.

The dark creature: Eugenia and I have reached a compromise. I will take the Duke and Sarah Rees-Toome as my sacrifices.

The Duke: NO! I refuse to be sacrificed.

Eugenia: Sir, you do not serve any purpose. All you do is try to hurt those around you to get what you want.

Kirsten: She's right.

The dark creature: It will only hurt for a second.

Miss Moore walks up to the creature and the Duke follows her sniveling. The dark creature lowers its teeth and makes the kills swift and clean. It drinks the blood from the Duke and Miss Moore until there isn't any left. It straightens up and faces the other characters. Some are sick and some have fainted. Kirsten, Gemma, Kartik, Cassie, and Felicity are fascinated by what they saw.

The dark creature: Now, with the blood of two sacrifices, I can transform my body into two transportation spells.

Eugenia: Before you do that, I have something to say to some people. Miss Kirsten first.

Kirsten: I've already learned my lesson. I won't mess with any spells that could result in catastrophic consequences.

Eugenia: I'm not going to lecture you.

Kirsten: You're not?

Eugenia: No, I just wanted to say that there are others in your century who have the same power.

Kirsten: Oh, do I have to find them?

Cassie: I think she just wanted you to know.

Eugenia: Gemma, come here please.

Gemma steps forward followed by Kartik, Felicity, and Ann.

Eugenia: Gemma, your magic is very strong. But you have few resources to help you understand what you must do with your power.

Felicity: She could talk with Miss McCleethy, but Miss McCleethy doesn't know everything.

Eugenia: That is true. No one knows everything about the Realms, not even me. What I'm trying to say is that if you ever need any help Gemma, don't hesitate to come here and call out my name. I will come.

Gemma: Thank you.

Eugenia: Miss Murgatroyd, you need to learn how to be braver, kinder, and less spoiled.

Murgatroyd: What if I don't want to?

Kirsten: I'll scare you into good behavior.

The dark creature: May I send everyone back home now?

Eugenia: Yes.

The dark creature starts to swirl its body into a picture. It shows the woods of Spence. Gemma, Kartik, Felicity, and Ann hug everyone goodbye and step into the picture. The picture melts back into the form of the dark creature who swirls its body into a picture of a village in France. Christian and Satine step in and the creature takes on its normal form. Eugenia walks back into the woods and the creature drifts away.

Kirsten: Right, let's go back to our home now.

She starts to walk towards the door of light.

Gertrude: Wait, Kirsten we're sorry that we hid your book. It was terribly immature of us.

Kirsten: It's all right, I accept your apology. I shouldn't have lost my temper.

The roommates and Cassie follow Kirsten through the door back to the dorm room.


End file.
